This invention relates to hand-held semi-automatic firearms, namely firearms which automatically extract a spent cartridge from a firing chamber after a shot is fired, eject the cartridge, cock the firing mechanism and present a fresh cartridge to the chamber for a subsequent shot, but which require separate manual trigger operations to effect the actual firing or each individual shot. Such firearms are contrasted from firearms having a fully automatic capability by which a single and continued depression of the trigger is effective to fire repeated shots until the trigger is released.
One object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic firearm having a unique firing mechanism design and configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic firearm which cannot readily be converted to fully automatic action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel form of semi-automatic firearm working on the blowback principle with closed breech operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a semi-automatic firearm having an overall configuration similar to that of a conventional submachine gun.